


Red Dress and High Heels

by pica



Series: Those times on our own [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Charles is a Tease, Dragneto, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Erik, Telepathic Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Una parrucca bionda. [...] Rossetto rosso sulle labbra, un filo di matita sugli occhi ed il fondotinta, tutto sommato un trucco discreto."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>La scena eliminata di First Class, Dragneto, e Charles che non riesce a smettere di pensare alla propria creazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dress and High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia andava scritta perché contiene due delle cose che amo di più al mondo: bottom!Erik e Dragneto.  
> Un grazie immenso a **Donnie** che, fra le altre cose, ha dato la sua fondamentale benedizione  <3

“Sai” gli dice Erik “quando eravamo ancora con la CIA ho chiesto ad Angel cosa le avessi fatto vedere quando siamo andati a reclutarla, al club.”

Charles si lascia sfuggire un breve, sottile sorriso mentre chiude la porta dello studio, lanciando ad Erik una rapida occhiata mentre questo entra nella stanza, mani in tasca e naso all’insù, i suoi passi distratti e incredibilmente flemmatici che lo portano a girovagare come un ragazzino assorto nella propria curiosità. Lo fa spesso quando finiscono per rimanere soli, come se fosse sempre, costantemente alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualche luogo di cui nessun altro è al corrente. Charles si domanda se lo faccia con cognizione di causa oppure se questo sia soltanto una parte di ciò che è Erik, di ciò che la vita l’ha reso. Il modo in cui lascia cadere occhiate fugaci ovunque, in ogni angolo, su ogni ritaglio di spazio che li circonda – persino su Charles, a volte, quando pensa che lui non stia prestando attenzione – non smette mai di affascinarlo eppure, come ogni volta, si limita a sorridere debolmente fra sé, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Ah si? Te l’ha detto?” gli domanda.

“Più o meno” Erik si volta. “Mi ha detto – cito – che sei davvero un temibile bugiardo.”

“Quindi la mia illusione era buona” si lascia sfuggire un ghigno di pura soddisfazione. Ricorda chiaramente la risata di Angel ed il modo in cui Erik si era voltato a guardarlo, confuso, dubbioso, totalmente ignaro di come il mondo fosse mutato attorno a lui – di come _lui_ fosse mutato agli occhi del mondo.

“Oh, no” Erik scuote il capo, senza riuscire a trattenere un breve sorriso in risposta all’espressione sorpresa di Charles. “Non penso che intendesse quello. Mi ha detto che non avrebbe mai osato definirmi _splendido_ se avessi indossato una parrucca da donna, un vestito da sera e stivali coi tacchi.” Verso la fine la voce di Erik si è assottigliata in un sussurro. Si avvicina. “Gusti opinabili, per altro.”

“Oh.”                                                                                                                    

“Nemmeno io mi definirei _splendido_ ” Erik continua, il ghigno fra le sue guance appena più marcato, trionfante, la sua testa inclinata di lato, gli occhi fissi senza vergogna in quelli di Charles. “Tanto meno _tesoro._ ”

“Uhm –” Charles è sicuro di avere qualcosa da obbiettare, a tal proposito, non fosse che le parole sembrano scivolare via dalla sua mente come se non gli fossero mai appartenute. Ha pensato a quella notte. Ci ha pensato _spesso_. Non ogni giorno, è chiaro, ma a volte, quando Erik non c'è, si domanda come le cose sarebbero andate a finire se fossero stati soli in quella stanza, se non ci fosse stata nessuna Angel, nessun mutante da reclutare. La maggior parte delle volte, per preservare la propria sanità mentale, riesce a sopprimere il flusso di pensieri sul nascere, prima di perdere il controllo sulla propria immaginazione, ma altre volte semplicemente si dimentica di darsi un freno e la fantasia lo trasporta oltre il limite della decenza, ad esplorare spazi che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Non nella propria testa, almeno, e non con quel grado di realismo.

“Stai pensando troppo” la voce di Erik lo riporta alla realtà.

“Io – ” – _sono confuso, ed un assoluto, irrecuperabile idiota_. Potrebbero essere le parole che sta cercando. Scuote il capo per colmare un silenzio che tradisce un imbarazzo che riesce quasi a toccare. “Sono solo sorpreso che tu abbia deciso di tirare fuori l’argomento. Era uno scherzo, se sei in alcun modo offeso, mi spiace, non era quella la mia intenzione.”

Erik lo fissa per un attimo, e Charles ricambia lo sguardo, e sa che non esiste nient'altro che possa dire per migliorare la situazione, eppure non riesce a smettere di sentirsi uno stupido. Era sembrata un’idea così brillante quando erano sdraiati su quel divanetto, calici di champagne fra le mani ed un paio di completi eleganti a farli sembrare dei perfetti gentiluomini, ed il ricordo di quei brevi momenti sembrava ancora eccitante quando erano tornati alla CIA, anche se – ovviamente – non ha mai pensato, nemmeno per un attimo, di dirlo ad Erik. Pensieri divertenti, provocanti, ecco tutto ciò che erano. Niente di più.

Solo quello.

“Ti sembro offeso?” domanda Erik.

“Non lo so… lo sei?”

Erik solleva le spalle, senza rispondere. “Lo fai spesso?”

“Scusa?” domanda Charles.                                                                                                 

“Ho detto – lo fai spesso? Illusioni. Su altre persone. Oppure solo, sai… su te stesso?”

“Erik, io non – non credo che – ”

Erik ride. È tutto ciò che Charles riesce a comprendere. Il sorriso e la risata di Erik. Erik che ride verso di lui. Erik che ride _di_ lui, probabilmente. Erik che indossa una parrucca da donna, un lungo, elegante vestito da sera scarlatto ed un paio di tacchi neri –

Charles ingoia la sua stessa frustrazione, sforzandosi di non lasciarla sfuggire in un sospiro.

“Cosa?” Erik domanda, lasciando sfumare la risata senza distogliere gli occhi da lui.

“Niente” Charles scuote il capo. È tutto sbagliato. Non avrebbero mai dovuto parlarne, doveva rimanere nella sua testa, _solo_ nella sua testa, e chissà, sparire in una settimana o due, così che nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto parlarne più, così che lui smettesse di pensarci, di immaginare, di creare situazioni che _per gli dèi_ non saranno mai reali.

“Angel aveva ragione” Erik è un passo più vicino. Sorride. _Di nuovo_. “Devo concordare che sei un terribile bugiardo.”

“Non è vero” Charles indietreggia. Solo d’un passo. Poi si ferma. “E se non ricordo male aveva usato il termine _temibile_.”

Erik ride. “Credimi, lo sei.”

Sono così vicini che le loro mani potrebbero persino sfiorarsi, se Charles avesse il coraggio di muovere le proprie. Potrebbero persino…

“Cosa vedi adesso, Charles?”

“Vedo te” dice – o ci prova – la sua voce ridotta ad un soffio fragile ad ogni parola che riesce ad esalare di fronte a lui – _così vicino_.

“Descrivi.”

“E’… è una cosa stupida, Erik. Tu sei tu, e basta.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro. Si.”

“Bene” Erik scrolla le spalle, quindi, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, gli rivolge la schiena e torna ad esplorare la stanza.                

Sta sorridendo. Persino adesso. Persino dopo aver detto _bene_ ed essersi allontanato, persino dopo aver lasciato che quegli assurdi, osceni pensieri gli attraversassero la mente, persino dopo essersi fatto così vicino senza _davvero_ essere vicino abbastanza – Erik ha una sorriso deliziato stampato sulle labbra, che non sforza nemmeno di nascondere. Il bastardo. Lo odia perché lui sa quale potere esercita sulla sua mente, e non perde mai occasione di ricordarglielo.

 _Bene_ , allora.                                                    

“Una parrucca bionda” annuncia, prima di fermarsi un istante, lasciando all’altro il tempo per voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Ha la sua attenzione. _Ottimo._ “Rossetto rosso sulle labbra, un filo di matita sugli occhi ed il fondotinta, tutto sommato un trucco discreto. Il vestito è di un rosso che non può passare inosservato” abbassa lo sguardo – ammicca, persino – “un po’ come la scollatura e lo spacco sulle cosce. È talmente aderente da lasciare ben poco spazio all’immaginazione su quello che ci si può trovare sotto, esplorando a dovere.” Si morde il labbro. “E mette in risalto le parti miglior di te, se posso dirlo” lascia cadere gli occhi fra le sue cosce, gli sfugge un sorriso nel cogliere un principio di rigonfiamento. “Sensibile alle lusinghe, vedo. Ma la parte migliore sono quelle” – un cenno del capo ai suoi piedi – “Scarpe nere, i tacchi più alti che io abbia mai visto, e tu li indossi come se li avessi portati per tutta la vita.”

Ora, _quella_ è un’espressione che ama vedere sul viso di Erik. È senza parole. Schiude le labbra e ricambia lo sguardo di Charles, la voce chiaramente incastrata in gola, i suoi pensieri che scivolano via con una tale velocità che il telepate riesce persino a sentirli farsi via via più distanti, via via più incoerenti-- _come ci si sente adesso, Erik?_ – sempre più… _eccitati?_

“Be’, me l’hai chiesto tu” Charles scrolla le spalle. Deve metterci tutto l’impegno possibile per non lasciarsi coinvolgere dal groviglio caotico di _entusiasmo sorpresa estasi Charles euforia smarrimento desiderio_ che trova dentro la testa dell'altro.

Erik apre di nuovo bocca, ma sembra incapace di produrre alcun suono, e tutto quello che Charles riesce a vedere è _rosso_. Rossetto rosso. Vestito rosso. Pensieri rossi. Tutto rosso.

E d’un tratto l’imbarazzo torna a travolgerlo e vorrebbe solo scusarsi, dargli le spalle e scappare con la stessa velocità e dedizione con cui ha elencato minuziosamente ogni dettaglio del completo dell’altro. _Cosa gli è venuto in mente_ , di nuovo?

“Senti, Erik –“

“Oh, sta’ un po’ zitto, Charles” Erik rivolta gli occhi e Charles, effettivamente, rimane in silenzio. “Non c’è bisogno che io dica niente, giusto? Immagino tu abbia già visto tutto” si sfiora la fronte con l'indice. “Tanto vale non dire niente.” Tenta un passo verso Charles. Tenta perché le sue gambe si muovono nella maniera più naturale possibile, e Charles non può fare a meno di fissare i muscoli dei suoi polpacci che si tendono sotto le collant, eppure quell’unico passo risulta inevitabilmente in un fallimento nel momento in cui Erik si sbilancia in avanti, inciampando goffamente nei tacchi.

“Devi stare alle regole del gioco, Erik” un sorriso sfugge dalle labbra di Charles, dopotutto. Deve davvero sforzarsi per non corrergli incontro e sbatterlo contro la superficie più vicina. “Tacchi. Credevo di aver detto che li indossi come se li avessi portati per tutta la vita.”

Erik ancora fatica a stare in equilibrio. Abbassa lo sguardo, come se una nuova consapevolezza l’avesse improvvisamente colpito alle spalle, e finalmente _vede_ anche lui. Per un attimo Charles non riesce più a sentire nemmeno l’eco di un pensiero nella sua mente, ma tutto quanto ritorna a far rumore quando una risata bassa scivola via dalle labbra di Erik. Quando lui solleva gli occhi e cerca i suoi.

“Spero tu ti stia divertendo, Charles” dice, e questa volta riesce a camminare goffamente un paio di passi verso di lui senza perdere l’equilibrio.

“E tu ti stai abituando in fretta.”

“Pensavo di essere stato chiaro riguardo al parlare troppo” un altro passo barcollante, poi due, tre – ed il suono disordinato dei tacchi che scandisce l’attesa.

“Non preoccuparti” ora anche Charles avanza. “Io non ho più niente da dire.”

“Grazie al cielo.”                   

E quello è più o meno il momento in cui Charles si protende esigendo un bacio disordinato e possessivo, afferrando il viso di Erik con entrambe le mani, lasciando scivolare lunghi capelli biondi fra le dita, assaporando il sapore del suo rossetto e spingendolo indietro, senza sapere dove andranno a finire. Erik inciampa talmente tante volte che Charles perde il conto, eppure ogni volta è pronto ad afferrarlo per i fianchi e trattenerlo in piedi contro di sé, in gesti sporchi della più oscena carnalità piuttosto che d’altruismo, eppure alleggeriti da una risata o da un bacio premuto teneramente sulle sue labbra. Non potrebbe fermarsi nemmeno se lo volesse, perché la verità è che non vuole affatto fermarsi. Il suo corpo si muove da solo e la sua mente si lascia trascinare dove non avrebbe osato andare da sola.

Una scrivania è dove vanno a finire.

L'ennesima risata di Charles prende il posto dei loro respiri affannati quando un paio di libri scivolano a terra ed Erik si lascia sfuggire un lamento. "Cerca di non spezzarmi qualcosa" dice, a denti stretti, trascinandolo di nuovo in un bacio arruffato. Quando le accoglie sulle sue, le labbra di Charles sono ancora piegate e la sua risata si perde in un mugugno esasperato di Erik.

"Come donna non sei proprio credibile, Erik."

"Forse perché _non_ sono una donna, che dici?"

"Credevo che fosse quello che volevi. Altrimenti perché avresti dovuto tirare fuori l'argomento dopo tanto tempo?" schiude le labbra e sfiora quelle di Erik, ma si ritira non appena lui cerca disperatamente un bacio. "Scommetto che non ti è tornato casualmente in mente stasera" ride, si passa la lingua sulle labbra, non concede nulla ad Erik, che da parte sua si ostina a tentare di trascinarlo su di sé. "Scommetto che ci hai pensato spesso."

"Puoi avere le tue risposte come e quando ti pare, mi sembra" brontola Erik, vagamente spazientito dalla frustrazione, allungando una mano al bordo della scrivania per non perdere l'equilibrio. "E non ti chiederò quante volte ci abbia pensato tu, invece" ed ora è lui a cercare lo sguardo di Charles con un ghigno compiaciuto piegato fra le guance.

Charles sorride, stringe il labbro fra i denti e poi torna a baciarlo.

 _Non hai detto di no_ , Erik ride nella sua testa, deliziato.

 _E tu non hai protestato nemmeno una volta da quando ti ho fatto indossare vestiti da donna_.

 _Taci una volta per tutte e fammi vedere tutte le cose a cui pensato in queste settimane_.

Charles non ha bisogno di altro incoraggiamento. Quando le dita di Erik risalgono lungo i suoi fianchi e si avvinghiano con decisione alle sue spalle, prima di affondare urgentemente fra i suoi capelli, sa che la sua mente sta proiettandoun po' _troppo._ Non ha bisogno di entrare nella sua testa quando il suo corpo gli parla un linguaggio così cristallino. Si preme contro Erik, e lo fa solo per la delizia di sentire la sua erezione contro il proprio addome, strappandogli un respiro appena più rumoroso degli altri.

"Merda" brontola Erik, a corto di fiato.

Charles nasconde un sorriso, si scosta da lui quanto basta a farlo sospirare di sollievo – e subito dopo di frustrazione – per l'improvvisa mancanza di frizione. L'unico modo che gli viene in mente, per distrarlo è un bacio. "Tutto a posto?" gli chiede, e nel momento esatto in cui le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra, si domanda perché gli sia venuto in mente di chiederlo. La risposta di Erik è un tripudio di eloquenza. Lo afferra per i capelli senza alcuna gentilezza, tira indietro la sua testa e lo fissa come farebbe una bestia feroce, uno, due, tre secondi, il silenzio fra di loro incrinato solo dai suoi ampi respiri. Charles avrebbe seriamente paura, se solo i suoi pensieri – sentimenti sensazioni immagini desideri _ti prego Charles chiudi la bocca e fallo –_ non gli scivolassero addosso con la forza di un'onda anomala, rendendo tutto quanto più eccitante di quanto già non fosse.

"Mi stai facendo male."

"Penso di volerti uccidere."

"Mi sono sempre piaciute le donne di carattere, comunque" Charles stringe le spalle, una piega gli arriccia le labbra, ma non dura a lungo. Un attimo più tardi Erik si ritrova quasi sdraiato sulla scrivania, le mani che si aggrappano urgentemente a qualsiasi cosa pur di rimanere in equilibrio. Un attimo più tardi il viso di Charles è ovunque, sul suo collo, sulle sue labbra, sulle sue braccia, sul suo petto e poi sulle sue cosce, lasciando baci indelebili al passaggio. Un attimo più tardi Erik si ritrova di nuovo trascinato in piedi, la bocca di Charles premuta sulla sua, un bacio che ormai di logico e calcolato non ha più nulla, la lingua di Charles sul palato, le mani di Charles sotto il vestito, Charles – _Charles_ ovunque possa sentirlo.

"Nel cassetto" la voce di Charles, sottile e affannata, vibra contro il suo orecchio.

"Cosa?"

"Nel cassetto" ripete, baciandogli il collo, sollevando la gonna fin sopra le cosce. Erik non è granché nella condizione di processare adeguatamente, ma la sua mano si limita scivolare dove Charles gli ha detto, a tentoni, riuscendo a spalancare il cassetto della scrivania solo dopo numerosi tentativi a vuoto. Quando abbassa gli occhi, non riesce nemmeno ad essere sorpreso di quel che vede.

"Cosa ci fa questa roba nel tuo studio, Charles?"

Sente Charles ridere contro le sue labbra.

"Mi piace portarmi avanti."

Erik sbuffa – _eviterò domande scomode_ , mugugna nella sua testa –, scuote il capo e gli afferra il viso per trascinarlo in un ennesimo bacio, prima di allontanarlo ed afferrare un preservativo ed il lubrificante dal cassetto. Porge il primo a Charles, abbandona il secondo sulla scrivania, e prima che abbia finito di slacciargli la cintura e sbottonargli i pantaloni, le dita dell'altro si insinuano sotto il vestito trascinandolo fin sopra le cosce. Non c'è nulla a nascondere l'erezione di Erik.

"Sei un fottuto pervertito" soffia Erik, ma Charles riesce solo a sentire desiderio nel suo lamento.

"Solo quando capita, con le persone giuste, _tesoro_ " lo bacia sulla punta del naso prima di ritirarsi e lanciargli un'occhiata soddisfatta, un sorriso pericolosamente piegato da un lato. Anche Erik sorride, e Charles adora il modo in cui le sue labbra si curvano ed i suoi occhi si accendono, sporcando il suo viso di qualcosa di selvaggio, di così piacevolmente ostile ed arrogante da fargli tremare le gambe dalla voglia di prenderlo subito.

"Divertiti finché puoi, Charles."

Sente la beffa raschiare la sua voce, ma non gli importa. Gli piace, anzi. Suona come una promessa, una che si aspetta di veder mantenuta. "Non preoccuparti, mi sto godendo ogni attimo."

Fanno l'amore con ancora addosso la passione della prima volta e la folle disperazione dell'ultima, finché non sono più sicuri di chi sia aggrappato a chi – forse Erik alle spalle di Charles, o Charles ai fianchi di Erik – ed entrambi si dimenticano di ricordarsi di non far troppo rumore, fin quando Erik non comincia a soffocare ogni gemito di Charles rubandogli un bacio o mordendogli le labbra. E' tutto quanto disordinato – quando Charles solleva la gamba di Erik con una mano tremante, quando lo bacia freneticamente facendosi strada dentro di lui, quando le dita di Erik stringono i suoi capelli ma lui non ha tempo né voglia di lamentarsi, quando Charles capisce che Erik sta per venire, quando afferra la sua erezione, quando finalmente Erik si lascia sfuggire un gemito che riesce a sovrastare i suoi e lo spinge oltre il limite. E' tutto quanto disordinato, ma la logica dell'incastro perfetto dei loro corpi ed il rigore con cui il caos delle loro menti si sovrappone fino a combaciare è quanto basta loro per trascinarsi fino al limite, oltre il limite, ad un punto in cui Charles non ha più potere sulla propria mente o su quella di Erik, e senza accorgersene finiscono ad essere solamente _Charles ed Erik_ , senza illusioni a distorcerli, chiusi in un abbraccio soffocante che sembra voler lasciare fuori il resto del mondo.

E' così che si ritrovano, esausti ed ormai distesi sulla scrivania, il petto agitato da respiri affannati, le labbra di Charles inevitabilmente piegate nel più incredulo e soddisfatto dei sorrisi, quelle di Erik semplicemente schiuse, alla ricerca dell'ossigeno che sembra aver dimenticato di inalare negli ultimi minuti.

Charles è il primo a tentare di alzarsi, ma si riabbassa a posare un bacio sulla guancia ad Erik non appena lo sente contrarsi sotto il proprio addome, mentre esce da lui. Fa per schiudere le labbra, ma inevitabilmente la sua voce scoppia in una risata sonora quando le sopracciglia di Erik si aggrottano pericolosamente ed i suoi pensieri gli suggeriscono le più crudeli minacce. "Ho capito" gli dice "non dico niente, ho capito."

"Grazie davvero, Charles" sbuffa Erik, mettendosi a sedere. Dei vestiti da donna e del trucco non c'è più traccia, ma i pantaloni sono calati fin sotto i polpacci e la maglia è stropicciata e sollevata oltre l'addome, lasciando in mostra il meglio che Erik abbia da mostrare.

"Una cosa almeno la posso dire?"

"Charles, ti prego..."

"Sei una donna schifosamente attraente, ma al naturale davvero –"

Lo scatto con cui Erik si stacca dalla scrivania riesce a terrorizzare davvero Charles per un attimo, ma quel che accade dopo è troppo da poter essere preso sul serio. I passi di Erik si incastrano nell'impiccio dei pantaloni, al primo passo traballa e riesce a mantenere incredibilmente l'equilibrio, ma al secondo ha già gettato le braccia in avanti in anticipazione. Il terzo passo semplicemente non accade, ed il tonfo con cui Erik rovina a terra platealmente è coperto dallo scrosciare improvviso della risata di Charles.

"Maledetto" sibila Erik, e a sentirlo brontolare Charles non può fare altro che ridere più forte fino a piegarsi su se stesso.

"Scusa, Erik" scuote il capo, il fiato inizia a mancargli ma non sembra importare granché. "Scusa, davvero, ma non –" non riesce a smettere di ridere, ecco cosa.

Quello che sfugge dalle labbra di Erik è qualcosa di fin troppo simile ad un ringhio, ed è così che si rialza, solleva i pantaloni con un gesto quasi isterico ed afferra Charles per il colletto. Quando tenta di sollevarlo caricandoselo sulle spalle, con sua somma sorpresa – ed anche un briciolo di sincera frustrazione – non incontra alcuna resistenza, se non l'addome del telepate che si agita contro il suo petto e la sua risata cristallina ad assordarlo. "Non credo tu sia consapevole di quello che ti aspetta" gli dice, ma non riesce a farlo smettere. Le labbra di Erik si piegano inevitabilmente in un sorriso che decide di tenere per sé, mentre si avvicina ad una delle poltrone. "Ti ho avvertito."

"L'hai fatto, amico mio" è tutto quello che Charles riesce a dire fra un singhiozzo e l'altro. "Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando avessi intenzione di mantenere le tue promesse."

E la risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

Una poltrona è dove Charles va a finire, e dove Erik decide di sovrastarlo, con il più predatorio dei sorrisi piegato fra le guance. "Non ti lascerò il tempo né le forze di usare i tuoi trucchetti questa volta, Charles" oscena è la promessa ed oscene sono le mille immagini che si proiettano nella mente del telepate.

"Non vedo cosa tu stia –"

Una mano gli preme prepotentemente contro le labbra.

"Dimenticavo" soffia Erik, mentre inizia a sfilargli i pantaloni. "Non ti lascerò nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca."

Che non è del tutto vero, perché quando si abbassa fra le sue cosce chiudendo le labbra al membro di Charles, quello che gli sfugge, nel gettare indietro il capo e spalancare le labbra, è un gemito soffocato e carico di sorpresa. Erik sorride – ride di gusto, a dire il vero – e Charles riesce a sentirlo nella propria testa, e non può fare a meno di aggrappare le dita ai suoi capelli ed inarcare la schiena per protendersi verso di lui, verso i suoi baci e la sua bocca. 

Charles lo sa, e l'ha sempre saputo, che nella sua testardaggine a volte odiosa Erik è un uomo di parola, e che le sue promesse non sono mai l'esito di un capriccio. Si prenderà tutto il tempo che vuole con lui, e lo lascerà fare perché non esiste motivo al mondo per cui non dovrebbe volerlo anche lui. Erik è l'amante più gentile e premuroso che abbia mai conosciuto, e quando i loro corpi si uniscono e la sua mente si apre, i confini fra di loro diventato talmente fragili che non riesce più a distinguere sé da lui, ed è quello l'unico momento in cui tutto il male e tutto il dolore e l'odio scivolano via, in cui le loro coscienze si uniscono ed i segreti e le incomprensioni svaniscono, l'innegabile divergenza fra di loro diventa compatibilità, tutto ciò che manca ad uno viene compensato dall'altro. Charles sa che non può durare in eterno, questo loro piccolo segreto, e che trovarsi così uniti quando fanno l'amore non basterà a mentire alle loro anime quando si troveranno di fronte al futuro che vogliono, eppure non riesce a smettere. Non riesce a trovare un unico, buon motivo per cui dovrebbe farlo. Erik è l'amante più gentile e premuroso che abbia mai conosciuto. Erik è l'altra parte di lui, e sa che non troverà mai qualcuno in grado di completarlo come lui completa il suo bene ed il suo male. Silenziosamente gli ha promesso infinite volte che la sua anima non apparterrà mai a nessun altro come appartiene a lui, che la sua mente non leggerà mai nessun altro come legge lui, né si lascerà conoscere come la conosce lui. Quando saranno lontani ripenserà a queste notti, a queste risate e a tutto l'affetto che sono riusciti a regalarsi l'un l'altro, nonostante tutto. Sa che Erik non sarà al suo fianco per sempre, perché i suoi pensieri sono già un po' più lontani, un po' più soli, un più arrabbiati, e sa che lui non sarà al suo fianco per sempre, perché il mondo che sogna è diverso da quello a cui aspira Erik, e sente già un germoglio di guerra fra di loro, destinato solo a crescere per divenire la radice su cui fonderà il loro futuro. Ma la verità più ingenua e semplice è che non riuscirà mai ad odiarlo, non finché una parte di Erik vivrà un lui, ed una parte di lui vivrà in Erik.

Le sue carezze fra i capelli di Erik si fanno più dolci, il tocco più delicato, e per un attimo chiude gli occhi e schiude le labbra, lascia cadere la testa contro lo schienale e si abbandona al piacere che solo Erik è in grado di dargli - che gli _stanno_ dando le sue labbra e le sue dita, avidamente premute contro le cosce, lasciando lividi che si premurerà di contare, prima o poi, anche solo per onorare ogni singolo momento che condividono, loro due e nessun altro.

Lascia scivolare una mano sul suo orecchio, e poi sulla sua guancia, riaprendo gli occhi e guardando. "Erik" lo chiama, ma fatica persino lui a sentire la propria voce, assottigliata in un bisbiglio fragile e tremante. Ci riprova. " _Erik_."

Erik smette per un attimo di muoversi fra le sue gambe, solleva la testa e cerca i suoi occhi, un adorabile barlume di sorpresa nello guardo. "Cosa?"

Charles non può fare a meno di perdersi a fissare le sue labbra umide, il rossore sulle guance, la bocca schiusa ed il modo in cui il petto si solleva disordinatamente, senza nemmeno tentare di tenere a bada l'affanno del respiro.

"Vieni qui" cerca la sua mano e la trova ancora avvinghiata alla propria coscia. Intrufola le dita sotto le sue, le stringe e le tiene lì per un po', indugiando semplicemente nel tocco. Erik sembra non capire, ma lo lascia fare, si alza in piedi e si aggrappa al bracciolo della poltrona, sporgendosi verso di lui.

"Tutto a posto?" gli chiede – Charles riesce a scorgere un principio di preoccupazione nel modo in cui arcua le sopracciglia e nella cautela con cui le sue labbra si muovono, e non riesce a sopprimere un sorriso per rassicurarlo. Annuisce.

 _L'amante più gentile e premuroso._ Qualcosa di Erik che solo lui conosce.

"Vuoi smettere?"

Scuote il capo.

"Vuoi... qualcos'altro?"

Charles sorride alla naturalezza con cui Erik glielo domanda.

"Solo un bacio" dice, le cosce che si stringono attorno alle gambe di Erik, le dita che lasciano le sue prima di risalire lungo il suo fianco, cercando il suo viso con l'intenzione di trascinarlo giù – uno sforzo che l'altro gli evita, dal momento che non passa nemmeno un respiro dall'ultima parola di Charles ed il bacio premuto sulle sue labbra ancora dischiuse. C'è qualcosa nella tenerezza del tocco che lo fa piegare in avanti, nel disperato bisogno di colmare anche la poca distanza rimasta fra di loro.

Erik si ritira dopo qualche istante, un ghigno che inarca le labbra.

"Sei stranamente tranquillo" nota.

"Evidentemente mantenere un'illusione durante il sesso richiede più sforzo di quanto pensassi."

"Non vorrai farmi credere che non ci hai mai provato prima."

"Non vedo per quale motivo dovresti credere una cosa del genere" piega le labbra anche lui, riposando le mani contro i suoi fianchi, tenendo il mento sollevato e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

Erik ricambia per lunghi istanti, prima di passare il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore, sfiorandolo appena e poi premendo – e Charles adora il modo in cui lo fissa, in silenzio, come se non chiedesse altro se non il permesso di divorarlo. Ed infatti "Solo un bacio, quindi?" si sente domandare.

"Dipende" la voce bassa ed un sorriso debole – ogni altro briciolo di energia concentrata sullo forzo considerevole di non trascinarlo su di sé e supplicarlo di fargli tutto quello che desidera.

"Mh" le labbra di Erik si stringono in una piega deliziata. "Da cosa?"

"Da quello che hai da offrirmi."

"Vuoi una lista dettagliata?"

 _Dio_ , no, vuole solo smettere di parlare e –

"Fammi vedere e basta."

Il ghigno sulle labbra di Erik si inclina pericolosamente verso l'alto.

"Ottima scelta" sibila, la sua voce ridotta ad un soffio appena udibile fra i denti, e Charles è convinto di essere sul punto di impazzire solamente per la naturalezza con cui le gambe di Erik spingono contro le sue cosce, allargandole e trovando lo spazio per avvicinarsi oltre - _pericolosamente vicino_ \- sporgersi su di lui e rubargli un bacio che lo coglie del tutto alla sprovvista.

La foga con cui Charles gli getta le braccia attorno al collo e lo stringe sopra di sé è il suo modo per dirgli che va tutto bene e che questo è esattamente ciò che vuole, che si lascerà portare ovunque il suo corpo e la sua mente vogliano guidarlo. Sorride, e sente le labbra di Erik piegarsi sotto le sue. E sa di non avere più paura del futuro, qualunque aspetto assumerà il loro. 


End file.
